Come Back
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Your pain is my pain ... I'm your shelter, your haven, your armor, your starlight ... You're my angel, my sanity, my moon, my Odango ... I'll always be there for you through thick and thin, even if it's something as small as killing a bug, but ... Please, please don't leave me baby ... Please, don't ...
1. Your Tears Are My Tears

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it because if I did, Mamoru would've stayed dead.**_ __ _ **All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 _ **AN:**_ _ **This is a new fic that hatched from a song that I heard recently that has me inspired by a lot. Hope that you enjoy this because it's probably much more risker than anything else I've ever done. Let me know if I should continue it or not.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **This contains sensitive content, so if you're easily offended – please go away and don't bother me with your sore ass. Nobody has time for someone to get mad over something that happens every day in real life.**_

" _Usako!"_

 _I ran and ran towards the direction of where I could sense_ **him**.

" _I'm coming, Mamo-chan! I'm coming! I'm almost there!" I swore out loud, ignoring the pain searing through my feet at the thorns sticking to the bottom of my feet._

" _Usako!" I heard him call once more and quickened my pace._

 _ **Come on! I can't afford to lose him! Please, please let me get there on time! Please!**_

 _Reaching my destination halfway, I threw myself at the top of the stairs that I was climbing with a cry of desperation and agony._

" _Ah … so she does care for you after all. How precious …" cooed the youma to my lover. A sickening grin stretched across its disfigured features._

 _Mamo-chan eyed me sadly. "Usako, you shouldn't have come …" he uttered out, a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth._

 _My eyes widened as I protested, "But I love you, Mamo-chan! I'd never leave without you! You must know that!"_

 _He looked away, "I know …" Then his face hardened._

 _He glared at the youma. "Usako, leave while you can. This is between me and this monster."_

 _I gaped at him. "And leave you behind?! No way! I'm not leaving without you!"_

 _The youma smirked at me. "Oh, but you are, my dear. Do you want to know why?"_

 _I opened my mouth to voice my confusion when he grasped onto Mamo-chan's upper and lower body with his tentacles._

" _Say good night to your princess, sweet prince!"_

" _NO!" I screamed, running towards them. Tears welling within my eyes as desperation coursed through me._

 _ **Please! Please! Don't let this happen!**_

" _I love you, Usako …" were Mamo-chan's last words before the youma made a pulling motion with its tentacles and dark red spattered everywhere._

" _MAMO-CHAN~!"_

" _ **MAMO-CHAN~!"**_

Usagi bolted upright in bed, tears streaming down her face. Heavy pants sounded from her petite form as she tried to calm herself down.

Whimpers were heard as she took noticed of the arms surround her in a comforting embracing. Leaning into the embrace, she sobbed into their bare chest, "Oh, Mamo-chan … I had the dream again and … it was just so terrible!"

Burying her hands within dark locks, she sobbed harder, "I can't believe that I almost lost you! Oh, my Goddess! I couldn't stand to not have you with me anymore! I don't know what I'd do and -."

"Odango … it's me, Seiya … " murmured a saddened Seiya, rubbing his lover's back.

Usagi brought up her startled eyes to meet Seiya's midnight blue eyes. Regret and shame bubbled up within her chest at the realization at what she done once again, but this time in the form of a typhoon of emotions.

"I can't believe that I … and … I called you … I … I'm so stupid!" she whimpered, clutching the silken sheets closer to her chest.

 _I can't believe that I did that to Seiya again! Especially after what we did hours ago! Stupid, stupid Usagi! It's been about a whole year and 6 months since_ _ **that**_ _had happened! Why are you still living in the past?!_

"I don't know …"

A few sniffles sounded from her as tears trickled down her face. More sobs followed afterwards from the senshi of Love and Justice.

Seiya sighed, pulling her close to him once again. "It's okay … Ssh … I understand …" he cooed to her, rocking her within his arms. The scent of their passion and himself still lingering all over her.

"But … but … I shouldn't have … and … Mamo-chan …" Usagi hiccupped, her sobs becoming deeper.

"Ssh … there's no need to apologize … calm down … I'm right here …" he reassured her, kissing her shoulder.

Some more sniffling before she spoke again, "Can you tell me why it rains again, Seiya?"

Another pang shot through his chest at her inquiry. Tears welling up within his own eyes as he stared out of his window at the pouring rain.

"Because the stars are crying for the moon, who's in pain."

"In how much pain?"

"A lot of pain … And the stars … they can feel every inch of her pain to their very core because the moon helps them glow …"

"… While they help the moon stay beautiful …"

A nearly chuckle sounded from him at that as the young man shook his head. "Yes, they make her much more beautiful than she already is, but they're also there to uplift her and feel her pain. They'll always cry for her whenever she's in pain …"

"I know …" she breathed, a long pause following afterwards as the sound of the pitter and patter of rain became the steady soundtrack to their moment. "I'm sorry, Seiya …"

Seiya chuckled, kissing her forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Odango. I'm here for you through thick and thin. Remember that always."

"I know …" she whimpered, more tears streaming down her face.

A smile stretched across the musician's face as he whispered into her golden locks, "I'll always cry and shine for you, Odango … even if it breaks me …"

Usagi's sobs mingled along with the sound of rain in an almost bittersweet harmony of some kind.

Seiya's tears left a bitter, salty taste within his mouth as he pulled his angel back sleep. His gaze barely registering the half -hidden moon and stars amongst the rain clouds outside.

 _I'll always be Your starlight, my beautiful moon …_


	2. Enough

**AN:** **No Seiya-bashing please. It is quite rude and ridiculous to do such a thing when this fic is most obviously a** _ **SeiUsa**_ **fanfic, not a** _ **MåmøUsa**_ **fic, so please click the back button instead of leaving childish reviews about your shipping preference. May the force be with you all and allow your Valentine's Day weekend be fantastic for you all.**

 **Now on with the story …**

"How is she?" were the first words out of Kakyuu's mouth the next morning.

Seiya sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "She's getting better slightly, but she's still having nightmares of …. _That_."

Taiki nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "That's understandable; it is a very traumatic experience of hers that caused her love, " he acknowledged, but earned a nudge from his princess – who gave him a sharp look and nodded over at an even more forlorn Seiya.

"Even in death, I'm still competing for her affection …" he whispered brokenly, a haunted look in his eyes that had his friends glancing at each other with sadness about how their companion is still very much in a competition in spite of the current circumstances.

"Fighter … " started the redhead, grasping onto one of the guitarist's hands, "she does love you. It's just that …"

"… she hasn't completely fallen in love with me yet and I'm not sure if she'd ever will, " Seiya lamented, twisting the silver ring on his middle finger around thoughtfully. "Maybe I should give it up …"

Yaten shrugged, "Maybe you should …"

"HEALER!" scolded Kakyuu, giving the silver-haired male a disapproving look.

"What? He can't _force_ her to love him if she doesn't, so why should he hold on to any hope that she would? It's ridiculous that he's still holding onto hope of her even marrying him or anything when he knows that he has a duty to you and Kinmoku. They're always going to be unrequited no matter what, so why risk hurting themselves?" he snapped, his eyes gleaming with reptilian precision.

The keyboardist gave a hum and leaned back in his seat. "He does have a point …" he mused thoughtfully and drank some more tea.

"I can't believe you two! How can you two be so heartless?!" lectured the vibrant royal, her eyes displaying her disappointment and anger in her two guardians.

"Odango hasn't even done anything to you two. You were just fine with her before you found out that I loved her and that she's Sailor Moon. Why are you so hostile towards her?" snapped Seiya, standing out of his chair to glare down at his friends.

Yaten shrugged once more and snorted, "Just because you're fucking her doesn't mean we have to accept her as an ally. She could very much be using you to -."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence from how the dark-haired athlete's fist connected with his jaw, sending the other male flying to the ground.

"Seiya!" called Taiki, grasping onto his sleeve to keep him from landing more hits on the silver-haired Light.

"Fuck you, Yaten! _Fuck you!_ " hollered Seiya down to his friend, his anger burning brilliantly within his dark eyes as he glared down at the shorter male and struggled against Taiki's hold on him.

Yaten gave another snort and wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Exactly what I expected from you after you've finally stuck your dick inside of that pathetic human girl, " he taunted, not even flinching when Seiya attempted to beat him into a pulp with a roar if it weren't for their tallest friend holding him back.

"Would you stop provoking him already, Healer?! You're friends!" scolded Kakyuu, now standing from her seat to give Yaten a look that could turn lava into frozen ice.

Yaten got up with a huff, "Whatever … you know that I'm right …" Then he took his leave from the apartment, making a point to slam the door behind him.

Taiki sighed and let go of Seiya. Giving his leader a disappointed and disgusted look, he went after the green-eyed empath. The door slammed behind him as well, rattling some objects in the apartment.

Kakyuu sighed and placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder with a sweet smile. "Give them more time – they'll come around eventually. They know that Sailor Moon is a good person no matter what; just like you do, " she reassured and kissed his cheek. "May your day with Sailor Moon go well."

Seiya nodded his head, watching as his princess grabbed her purse and departed from the apartment herself. Making his way back to his bedroom, he made a beeline to his personal bathroom. "Odango, are you ready?" he asked her, knocking on the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired beauty sniffled and wiped tears away from her eyes.

 _I'm so damn pitiful! I can't believe that I'm making Seiya fight with his_ _ **friends**_ _over_ _ **me**_ _! I'm not worth the effort!_

" _Odango, are you ok?"_ he called to me from the other side of the door, giving it a few knocks.

… _I'm not …_

"I'm okay! Just got to take my pills!" Usagi called back to him and opened his medicine cabinet to retrieve my meds, but found herself pausing when her eyes caught the amount of medicine he had in his cabinet.

 _It'd be so easy to just take a whole bottle and end it all, wouldn't it?_

That thought ran through her head a few times before she shook it off.

 _I can't do that to him, especially after all that he's done for me since …_ _ **that.**_

The golden beauty took out 2 of her pills and moved to take them when a sudden urge hit her.

… _Maybe if I were to take a few more to ease my pain …_

Shaking out another pill, she took all 3 of them and gulped down some water from his sink with a sigh. Making sure that she didn't look like she had cried, Usagi made her way out of his bathroom. "I'm ready now, " she said and embraced him, not noticing the concerned, but thoughtful look across the singer's face.

 _Will I be enough for her?_ He wondered to himself as he kissed her forehead, leading her to somewhere both of them could escape the tension surrounding the apartment.

 _I hope that I am … I really do …_


	3. It's Only You

"What did you think of the movie?" chimed Seiya to the petite girl, who seemed to have been caught up in her own world.

"It was nice …" she murmured, still stuck in a daze.

A slight scowl spread across his face at her state of oblivion, before an idea struck him. "I especially _enjoyed_ the part where the _hot_ babe in the movie started to kick some ass during the interrogation scene. I wouldn't mind having her legs wrapped around my neck _anytime_!" he teased her, trying to get a rise out of her but …

"Sure … that was pretty cool …"

Resisting the urge to face palm himself, he tried again, "You know, there's a special at this restaurant that I know of that'll give you an unlimited supply of pastries."

"Mmm … That's nice …"

"How about we go to the beach? It is a nice day …"

"Sure, that'd be nice …"

"I want you to carry you off into the night and marry you, " he cooed, already guessing what her response will be.

"That sounds very nice, Seiya …"

A even deeper scowl formed across his face as he started to brainstorm another strategy.

 _She hasn't said much to you since last night … Maybe you guys sped things up too fast … Maybe she's having regrets … What if …?_

Shaking his head, the teen idol thought over and over again about what his next strategy will be to capture his love's attention.

 _She hasn't even perked up at the mention of food! That is quite troublesome! What has her mind so troubled? Is it_ _ **us**_ _? Did I do something wrong? Is she ill? What if I ….?_

Giving himself another shake, Seiya stopped himself and the petite blonde from walking any further with a smirk on his face and a lewd look in his eyes for his next move. He brought his lips close to her ear, earning a shiver and purred, "We could take a detour to a secret place that I know of and reenact last night if you want to. I'll make it _worth_ your while; the second, the third, and many other times afterwards are **always** the _best_."

Usagi flushed deeply, a slight moan sounding from her as the singer suckled on a sweet spot behind her ear. "Buy, Seiya, I'm still sore from last night, " she gasped and leaned more into his embrace.

The young musician kissed her neck. "I know, but just as I've said … the second and the third and the other times that follow are always much more … _satisfying_ than the first."

"Anou … I doubt that I'll be satisfying to you, Seiya, " she squeaked out, shame bubbling within her after seeing a girl who she deemed much more attractive than herself for Seiya.

A snort sounded from her lover before his hands started to trace along her curves, "I love **every inch** of _you_ , Odango. Curves and all; it doesn't matter to me if you're fat or not – it's your light and your gentle heart that won me over. " He ended that declaration with a chaste, but passionate kiss to her lips, his right hand cupping her face and his left one upon the small of her back.

Pulling away seconds later, Usagi gazed up at him from beneath her lashes. "Seiya, I …"

"Shh … I know … " Seiya reassured her, tucking a few strands of golden locks behind her ear, "You don't have to say it yet."

… _Even if it makes me feel slightly sick that you just might not feel that way for me – I'll always put_ _ **your**_ _feelings ahead of mine …_

"But, Seiya …"

The handsome, young man shook his head, a charming smile upon his face. "No, Odango, it's really okay. I don't mind at all. It'll take lots of time before you're comfortable enough to say it, but it won't stop me from being with you through anything."

"But we made love last night and -."

"OMG! IS THAT SEIYA KOU?!"

"NO WAY! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

"PLEASE SIGN MY BREASTS!"

"Shit! Come on!" cried Seiya, grabbing one of Usagi's hands and started to run for his car.

Making sure that the moon princess was inside perfectly, he slid into the driver's seat, inserted the key, started the ignition, and sped off into the night.

"Is it always going to be like this?" asked Usagi, blushing even more than before.

"Not if I could help it …" he stated, making a turn.

"Wouldn't it be bad if they knew that I was your girlfriend though?" she questioned him, now staring out the window.

A frown etched itself on his face for the third time that day as he made another turn on the road. "No, it wouldn't be because I don't mind at all. I thought that I told you this during our first date."

Usagi turned away from the window to gaze at him. "You did, but I didn't think that you were serious and it wouldn't look good for you if it gets out that I was …" she trailed off, looking down at her folded hands on her lap.

Seiya's frown deepened as he stopped at a red traffic light. Turning to face the odango-headed girl, he said, "Odango, I could give a rat's ass about what others think about us. They don't know anything about us; they don't know about what's between us. All that matters to me is …"

Usagi's eyes widened when he took one of her hands within his and brought it up to his lips.

"… that I love you, Odango, and only _you._ It doesn't matter to me that we were originally unrequited and you may still not truly love me – it'll always be you for me. Everyone else be damned for all I care; their opinion has nothing to do with our relationship at all, understand?"

"I do …" was Usagi's bewildered reply, staring at the handsome singer in awe and surprise at his declaration of love.

"Good, now we can head home and I'll rub your feet for you if you want or something. Maybe watch another movie …" Seiya added with a wink, never letting go of her hand for the rest of the ride back to the Three Lights' place.

 _He really does love me … And it looks like it's even more so than even_ _ **he**_ _ever did … Oh, Seiya, why must you always leave me breathless?_

Reaching the building where the Three Lights' apartment was, they headed up to aforementioned place in silence.

"Taiki? Yaten? Princess? Anyone home?" called Seiya upon unlocking and entering the place.

No answer.

"Hmm … Must be out doing something right now … want anything to eat?" he called over his shoulder, moving towards the kitchen but found himself being shoved against the wall.

 _Now is my moment!_

Claiming Seiya's lips with her own, Usagi buried her fingers within his dark locks and kissed him with all the passion that she could muster.

Seiya groaned into the kiss, lifting the blonde beauty into his arms without breaking the kiss for a few more minutes.

The moon princess gazed up at him, her eyes burning with her as she trailed a finger along his jawline. "Make love to me …" she breathed to him, giving his lips a peck.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself to love me, Odango. We can just -."

"Shh …" cooed Usagi, silencing him with a finger, "Just take me …. Make love to me like you've never did before … Prove to me what you said earlier …"

The teen idol tried with all his might to resist his lover's siren song, but after she ground herself against his manhood and whispered more suggestive things within his ear – he found himself rushing towards his bedroom with the beauty.

Usagi hummed with approval as his teeth and lips danced across her neck. Her eyes closed, her fingers getting lost within his hair as he laid her upon his bed and proceeded to worship her like a goddess.

 _Anything for you, Seiya … Anything to make you happy … You can have all of me … just don't hurt me …_

Their cries of pleasure rang clear into the night as their bodies met in a heated dance beneath silken sheets.

Before losing himself entirely to their lust, Seiya allowed himself one last thought.

 _Even if she doesn't truly love me yet, I'll always keep her close to my heart even if it kills me … She is my light and she shall always shine brilliantly … I'd be damned for it to dull and fade. Ever …_


	4. Understanding

The sun shone down on the sleeping couple through the curtains within Seiya's bedroom.

Usagi let out a few moans, stirring within her sleep. Letting out a slight yawn, she cracked open her eyes and smiled down at her lover.

The blonde beauty reached out a hand to caress at his sculpted features with a slight blush and giggle as memories of last night flited to her mind. Pressing her lips against his, she murmured, "I love you so much, Mamo-chan."

She snuggled closer to her lover, trailing kisses down his neck and weaving her hands within his … long, dark locks.

The fog instantly clearing from within her mind after that realization, the blonde beauty shot up in bed with the sheets tightly clutched to her bare form. Her eyes trained on Seiya as she internally shrieked at herself for her reckless behavior.

 _How could you be so stupid to mistake_ _ **Seiya**_ _for Mamo-chan? That was just stupid!_

On the verge of hyperventilating, Usagi raced off to his adjoined bathroom and shut herself inside. "How can I be so stupid? Why would I do such a thing as that, especially after …?" she spoke to herself, trembling from her perch on top of the toilet.

The moon princess sat there, trembling and berating herself for her recklessness until she felt a certain pull towards the medicine cabinet.

 _Maybe if I were to take a few ..._

Eyes still locked on the medicine cabinet, she got up and opened it to grab her prescription meds. The beauty peered inside of the bottle with a scowl.

 _I need to ask Taiki-san for a refill …_

Usagi took out two pills and gulped them down with some water. She stared at her reflection inside the mirror as her earlier actions started to haunt her once more.

 _I really don't deserve Seiya and his love, especially with how you mistaken him for your_ _ **dead**_ _past lover_ _ **again**_ _! He deserves better than you! Stupid, stupid Usagi!_

Tears started to well up within the golden teen's bright eyes. Her breathing started to become shallow as she came closer to yet another meltdown when she was pulled into a loving embrace.

"Shh … I've got you, Odango … let it all out …" cooed Seiya, cradling her petite form within his arms.

"B-but I -."

"It's okay … it was an honest mistake … Don't worry about it … I'm not angry at you at all."

Usagi let out a sniffle and gazed up at him, cupping his face within her hands. "I don't see how you're not. I called you 'Mamo-chan' …" she lamented, pressing her forehead against his chest, "I don't deserve your love after doing such a thing."

"Odango …" started the guitarist, lifting her head up to look at him, "Listen to me, it's no big deal what you did earlier. You're still healing from his tragic death and this thing between us is still very much new. I already know that you're probably not _in love_ with me yet and I'm just fine with that as long as it makes you happy."

"But, Seiya, you've been nothing but patient and nurturing towards me for the past year since he died. It's just terrible that I -."

Withdrawing his lips from hers, he stated, "I told you before that I'd wait for you forever if I have to and I'm serious about it. It doesn't matter to if you never love me as long as you're happy."

"But what about you? Surely your happiness is equally important, " she breathed against his lips, looking into his eyes with a hint of admiration at his words.

The dark-haired youth gave a shrug. "You taught me a few things during our time together and it's humbled me. Your happiness is my happiness, even if it winds up not being with me."

"Seiya … " she caressed his face lovingly as her heart swelled at his words.

 _How did I get so lucky with him?_

"I don't know, but you should be happy to have a sexy and cool guy such as myself warming your bed, " he teased, giving her a wolfish look.

Usagi smacked his arm. "Pervert!" she cried, giving him a dirty look while trying to pull the sheets around herself to cover her naked skin.

Seiya chuckled and kissed her, easing the sheet down. "But you love it and you wasn't complaining last night when I was -."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" squawked the petrified blonde, her face an impressive shade of red as memories from the night before fluttered to her mind.

"So I was right?"

"Yes you were, " she admitted timidly, tilting her head to claim his lips in yet another kiss that morning, "I'd really love it if you could prove it some more …"

"Prove what, Odango?" the dark-haired youth teased, making his way back into his bedroom.

The moon princess sputtered, "Anou … I'd like you to … to … kiss me?"

"Hmm … I'm not sure if you're asking me or telling me, Odango, " he chuckled, relishing in how she pouted at him.

Entwining her fingers within his dark locks to tug him down to her, Usagi purred, "I want you to kiss me … to make love to me … Over …"

One kiss while grounding herself against him in a sudden burst of bravery.

"… over …"

Another kiss and a thrust of her hips against his hardness as he lowered them onto his bed.

"… and over again …" were her last few words before it dissolved into a gasp and she lost herself to ecstasy again …

Yaten gave a roll of his eyes from his place at the kitchen island. "Do they _really_ have to do that with us here? It's disrespectful and just … _UGH!_ The amount of sweating that goes into it!" he gagged, making faces as his princess giggled.

"Yaten, you should already know from health class that sex is a natural thing that happens between a hormonal couple, " lectured Taiki, trying his best to shake off the uneasy feeling from listening to his brother's activities with the moon princess.

"But couldn't have done this at a hotel or something? Somewhere _far away_ from us!" whined the bassist, taking some time to drink some more tea.

"I don't think that'll be a nice thing to do, Healer. They're just showing each other how much they love each other. You should be happy for Fighter, " scolded Kakyuu as she ate the breakfast that Taiki laid out for them.

"Princess, you can't be serious! She doesn't love Seiya! She's just-."

"She _does_ love him whether you like it or not, so please stop all that rubbish, Healer. You should be happy for Fighter and Sailor Moon, " snapped the olive princess, her eyes narrowed on her shortest guardian.

"But, princess, I doubt that Tsukino-san's done healed entirely from her heartache and -."

"I know, Maker, but I have faith that them just being together is helping her heal steadily even if you don't want to admit to it, " continued Kakyuu, giving her two present guardians a stern look. "Now, no more nonsense and continue eating breakfast. We have things to do today."

Yaten gave her a look as if she had said that she was going to streak naked through a park. "You can't be serious?! Especially with _that_ …" She paused to allow the sounds from down the hallway to filter clearly into the room.

" _Oh! S-S-S …Oh God! Seiya! Ooh! AH!"_

The princess of Kinmoku, in spite of the blush upon her face, cleared her throat calmly. "That is not a bother to our morning meal, Healer, for they are only minding their own busi -."

" _SEI -FUCK! YES! AH!"_

The three residents burned even brighter at the sounds emitting from the missing Starlight's bedroom that continued for a few more minutes, before silence filled the space.

"Umm … Is it safe to say that they're done?" squeaked an unusually flustered Yaten, attempting to seem unbothered by what they all experienced.

"I don't know … Human females are able to orgasm several times before they're actually sated and -."

"Good morning, guys!" sang a cheerful Seiya as he shuffled into the room, wearing a pair of his boxers.

"Hello, Fighter, " managed out Kakyuu, unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"A lovely day it is, isn't it?" he mused, grabbing the two plates that Taiki had left out for himself and Usagi.

"Yes it is and you've seemed to have worked up an appetite too, " quipped Yaten with a sniff, making a face at his friend.

"Whatever, Shrimp, you're just jealous that you're not getting any from Minako right now, " retorted the lead singer, making his way out of the kitchen but soon popped his head back in.

"Odango wants me to let you know that she needs a refill on her meds, Taiki!" he called to his older brother.

Clearing his throat, Taiki regained his composure and replied, "I'd like to evaluate her first to see if they're helping if she doesn't mind."

A serious expression made itself known on Seiya's handsome face as he nodded. "I'll let her know …" were his words of parting before he went back to his love.

Silence fell amongst them after the sound of Seiya's bedroom door closing behind him echoed throughout the apartment until …

"Is it too late to move out?" asked Yaten, earning a nudge from his princess.


	5. Festering Wounds & Solemn Promises

**AN:** _Sorry for the late update. I've been unable to use my phone till today, so I hope that this update is to your liking._

"So, how have you been feeling, Tsukino-san? Still experiencing anxiety?"

Usagi startled out of her trance-like state to meet the genius' amethyst orbs. "I think that I'm slowly improving …"

"'Slowly'? How so?" mimicked the intellectual _Light_ , crossing his legs.

The moon princess nibbled at her bottom lip nervously, her hands wringing a tassel on the pillow on her lap. "I mean that I'm still experiencing anxiety and nightmares, but not as frequently …"

The brunet nodded his head with a hum, writing down everything. "How frequent are they now?" he asked, glancing up for a moment.

"Like every few days or so …"

"When was the last time you've had a nightmare?"

At the inquiry, the golden beauty let out a squeak as a tinge of pink made itself known on her cheeks.

"Tsukino-san?" Taiki stopped writing to look up at the other teen and frowned at the odd expression upon her face.

 _What has her blushing up a storm?_

"Uhh … Tsukino-san, you still haven't answered my question. Are you catching a cold? You look quite flustered right now, " the keyboardist mused, moving to his feet to examine the girl closely.

"Umm … no, no, I'm okay!" was her panicked response while still avoiding eye contact with the taller teen.

This caused more confusion within the tall male as he neared her, taking a seat beside her.

"You don't seem okay … " he thought out loud, taking her face within his hands for closer inspection, "You feel quite hot and your skin is quite flushed … Are you sure that you're OK?"

 _O~M~G~! This is so embarra -!_

"YO! Get your hands off of her!" hollered an all-too-familiar voice as a streak of silver few between them.

Rolling his eyes, Taiki caught the pen mid-air. "Could you be less aggressive around Tsukino-san? You know that I don't desire her in any sort of way, " he tossed it back at his friend, who caught it between his middle and index fingers while clutching onto his towel around his waist.

"Not with you being in her space like that, " he countered, his scowl deepening on his face.

With another eye roll and a exasperated sigh, the keyboardist deadpanned, "I was only trying to assess her for a fever after she suddenly became flushed when I asked her about when was her last nightmare."

A look of thoughtfulness took the place of the scowl on his face.

The blonde beauty locked eyes with her lover and her flush became much more conspicuous as they communicated telepathically.

Taiki watched this transaction between the two with a frown. Curiosity and amusement made themselves apparent as he observed the couple's odd exchange with each other.

 _Why exactly are they both acting so flustered? Unless …_

An eyebrow raised in slight amusement. "So, her last nightmare was the night when you two had sex for the first time, huh?" he inquired, already predicting their reactions.

Two different sets of eyes gazed at him with varying emotions.

A smirk soon stretched itself across the genius' face as Usagi's reaction to his inquiry confirmed his suspicions; her face paling, her eyes averting from both his and Seiya's to find her lap as a thing of interest.

"So I am right then …" he teased, ignoring the dirty look that his bandmate was giving him currently.

"Anou … you are …"

"I can see that, but spare me the details and tell me about your nightmare that night, " Taiki pointed out, picking up his pen and notepad again to write down everything she says.

A look of forlorn and horror made itself evident on her face. Her horrified gaze landed on Seiya, who met them with his softened ones. They communicated silently, losing themselves to their own world.

The tallest _Light_ looked between the two, assessing their interaction with each other.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to, Odango. You don't have to relive that at all, " Seiya finally said after a few minutes, a trickle of water trailing down the side of his face from his hair.

"But he needs to know, Seiya. He's is assessing me to see whether or not I still need pills, " she protested, conflict shining within her azure blues.

The football player paused for a moment. His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Seconds passed before he spoke, a look of protectiveness on his face. "Okay, but I'm staying in case you have another attack, " the blue-haired male declared, traces of his senshi counterpart shoning through.

"Seiya …"

Taiki narrowed his eyes at his comrade. "That isn't necessary, Seiya. This is a session between myself and her to assess her trauma levels since Mamoru-san's death a year ago."

Seiya's shoulder tensed up at the mention of Mamoru's name. His body visibly squared up as tension started to roll off of him in waves.

"It's quite insensitive of you to mention that around Odango when she's still -."

"Seiya … _please_ …"

His attention instantly turned onto the petite girl, his eyes faltering with emotion. "Odango …"

She shook her head. "I need to do this. He's been nothing but patient with me since …" she paused to gulp, feeling a barrier building up behind her eyes. "… since Mamo-chan died a year ago. I owe it to Taiki-san to let him know about my nightmares, even if …" The moon princess trailed off, a haunted look on her face.

Seiya moved over to her side, kneeling in front of her. "Odango …?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and peered at her.

No answer, except for her bottom lip trembling. The tears finally trailing down her cheeks from her eyes.

"Mamo-chan …" was the heart-wrenching whisper heard spilling from her lips before sobs enveloped her petite form.

Taiki held back a cringe at the scene before him, imagining how his friend must feel about hearing his love call for her deceased lover.

"Shh … it's okay … shh … come with me … it's okay … I'm right here …" crooned the dark-haired male, easing her into his arms to carry her bridal style. Before disappearing to his bedroom, he glanced back at his 'brother' to address him.

"I told you that -."

The brunet raised a hand. "She needs to talk about it sooner or later and you know it, " he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I'll prescript her some more of her medicine and we'll continue our session this Friday, OK?"

Seiya nodded his head and whisked himself and the petite blonde off to his bedroom.

"What have you gotten yourself in to, Seiya? You're up against a ghost for crying out loud, " muttered the keyboardist with another sigh. Moving onto his feet, Taiki moved into the kitchen to fix dinner for the night.

"I'm so, so sorry … Mamo-chan … Mamo-chan, I'm sorry … I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ … I should've … Mamo-chan …" was all that Usagi managed out between sobs and whimpers.

Lying down on his bed with the distraught princess cradled within his arms, the blue-eyed musician stroked her back to ease her pain.

"… I'm sorry … I'm sorry …"

His heart clenched as her quivering form burrowed itself into his bare chest, her tears meeting with his skin in hot streams. His ears felt as if they were on fire in contrast to how cold he felt internally at her mantra of her former lover's name and 'I'm sorry' flowing from her lips like acid.

 _You're still hurting her even when she's trying to move on with her life …_

Feeling on the verge of crying himself for the woman within his arms, Seiya tucked stray strands of gold behind her ear and resumed cooing sweet nothings and rubbing her back to ease the distressed beauty's internal turmoil. His lips busied themselves with placing butterfly kisses on her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, and anywhere that tears trickled in a forms of drops upon her porcelain skin.

It was about an hour later before the young princess fell asleep within her lover's arms, a few sniffles and whimpers flowing from her lips were the only sounds of her continuing distress even within her state of unconsciousness.

"You need to stop haunting her, Chiba-san. You're only hurting her …" he breathed silently, his heart clenching tighter when Usagi nuzzled into his chest with a whisper.

"Mamo-chan …"

 _I'll always fight for you, even if it's against a ghost. I won't allow anyone to get in the way of your happiness; you deserve it, Odango …_

His eyes started to drift close before he joined his love in the throes of sleep, unaware of the lingering presence within the room in the form of a certain, deceased prince of Earth that faded in to mist seconds later.


	6. Sweet Dreams

" _This is amazing …" sighed Usagi, resting amongst a band of flowers._

" _Momma … called a tiny voice from nearby._

 _A small, gentle smile spread across the blonde beauty's face. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she called back to the child, "Yes, Chibi-Usa?"_

" _When is Daddy coming home?"_

 _A chill ran down the young mother's spine at her child's innocent inquiry. Tears wanted so badly to gather within her eyes as she searched deep inside herself for an answer that'll satisfy her offspring._

 _ **What can I tell her? What**_ **should** _ **I tell her? I didn't even think of her when**_ **he** _ **passed! Oh, how thoughtless of me! How am I to tell her that Mamo-chan is -?**_

" _I'm right here, sweetheart …"_

 _Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Her body basically bolted upward in to a sitting position, before whipping around in time to watch her daughter squeal and run into her father's arms._

" _Daddy! You're home!" she cried, her small arms circling around his neck in an embrace. "I've missed you so much!"_

 _He let out a chuckle. "I've missed you too, Small Lady, " he paused to kiss her on her cheek, then turned his gaze onto Usagi's, "I've missed you as well, Usako."_

 _The golden-haired princess was at a loss for words. Her eyes still trying to process what was happening in front of her._

 _ **There's no way that Mamo-chan is still alive! I saw**_ _ **him die! I'd seen him being ripped in half by that – that MONSTER!**_

 _With that reminder firmly placed inside her mind, the senshi of love and justice managed out the words that she's been dreading hearing out loud for the past year, "But, but you're dead …"_

 _Cobalt blue met azure ones in a stare-off that sent more shivers coursing through the young matriarch, making her wind her arms around herself. She rose up to her feet and turned to face her deceased lover, awaiting his reaction to her words._

" _But I'm not dead, Usako. Are you sure that you're not falling ill or something?" his voice filled with obvious concern as he moved over to his love._

 _Their red-eyed offspring glanced back and forth between her parents, trying to get a grasp on the atmosphere surrounding her parents._

" _I am okay; just a little bit cold. But that doesn't explain how you're not dead!" she murmured to him, then peered down at Chibi-Usa. Reaching a hand out to her only child, she brushed her fingertips across her cheek._

" _I'm glad to have you both back, " he prattled on, smiling down at Chibi-Usa with pure love. "I've missed both of you so much, I haven't been able to rest without either you till now."_

" _But how are you not -?" Usagi started again, but found his lips upon her in a chase kiss that had her melting into his embrace._

 _Mamoru's free arm circled around her waist to pull her closer to him. Chibi-Usa's giggles rang like wind chimes in his ear as he continued to kiss Usagi with such tenderness. The kiss lasted for a couple more minutes before he broke it to gaze into her eyes._

" _I've missed you so much, Usako …" he reiterated breathlessly, using his free hand to caress her cheek._

 _Tears gathered within the blonde beauty's eyes as she burrowed herself into his chest. "Oh, Mamo-chan, I am so -."_

" _Shh, don't worry. I'm here now. Everything will be okay; I promise you."_

" _How are you so sure? You have been dead for over a -,"she protested, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips._

" _You'll see very soon, Usako …" was his cryptic response before he faded before her eyes with Chibi-Usa._

 _Her eyes widened in horror. A cry wretched itself from her throat, "Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa!"_

 _The breeze started to pick up, blowing her pigtails everywhere as the meadow surrounded her began to become lifeless. Rain started to pour down on the youth, followed by the rumble of thunder._

 _Lightning finally struck when her shrill cries echoed with pure agony._

" _ **MAMO-CHAN! CHIBI-USA!"**_

"MAMO-CHAN! CHIBI-USA!"

"Odango! Odango, wake up! Wake up, baby! Odango!" called a frantic Seiya, who was awakened by her whimpers and whispers minutes before they had turned into agonized cries.

Sobs shook her tiny body, her hands swatting at Seiya and clawing at him. "Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan …" she repeated over and over again between sobs.

"Odango, please wake up!" tried Seiya again, helplessness settling into his being at being unable to ease his love's distress.

"MAMO-CHAN! CHIBI-USA!"

His bedroom door burst open to reveal his comrades and their princess in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?!" screeched an irritated Yaten, his feline-like eyes glimmering with barely concealed indignation at having his sleep interrupted by the moon princess's screams.

Kakyuu shot her the silver-haired youth a look that made him straighten from his previous nonchalant stance. "Stop complaining and help me, Healer. Maker, you hold her legs while Fighter holds her in place for Healer and I to calm her down, " she ordered, her flaming gaze daring the two to say anything against her wishes.

"As you wish, princess, " both Taiki and Yaten said and moved over to Seiya's bed to yield their princess's orders.

Moving over to kneel on the bed beside Usagi's and Yaten's side, the crimson royal uttered out, "Are you ready, Healer?"

"Yes, princess, " replied the intuitive _Light._

"Give me your hand and put our other one on her forehead, OK?"

Yaten nodded and proceeded to grasp onto Kakyuu's left hand. Placing her own left hand upon Usagi's forehead to rest beside her princess's right, a green light emanated from her palm to combine with Kakyuu's own essence flowing into the moon princess.

The guardian of the moon ceased her erratic movements. Her body fell limp against the sheets as her breathing became steady, signaling a restful sleep.

Seiya released his grasp on her to brush stray locks of gold from her face. His eyes turned towards his companions, and he said, "Thank you for your help."

The petite male sighed. "We do owe her for saving the universe … And she is a friend."

Taiki nodded his agreement, releasing his own grip on the unconscious beauty. "She is dear to us all, but … " he added and turned his bright gaze onto his 'brother', "We must call Mizuno-kun and the girls at least to aid us in her condition. It's starting to get out of our hands, Seiya, and you know it."

The dark-haired singer sighed and met Taiki's gaze. "I know, but what about giving her more of those meds? Obviously she isn't better yet."

"That is something that I must discuss with Mizuno-kun when we meet up for our lunch date tomorrow. I'm starting to wonder if … " he trailed off, his eyes falling on the sleeping royal. His expression was unreadable as his eyes seemed to darken for a moment.

"Starting to wonder about what, Taiki?" snapped the senshi of Fight, anxiety and irritation combining with his concern for his lover to create a cocktail of indignation towards his fellow Starlight.

The brunet shrugged and rose from the bed. "It's nothing, Seiya. At least nothing to worry about, " he stated, making his exit from the room. "Now, get some rest; we have rehearsals tomorrow. Good night to you all."

Yaten and Kakyuu glanced at each other, silently communicating.

 _What exactly is Taiki/Maker up to?_

The redhead turned her attention onto her lead guardian, eyes softened in pity at the obvious tension coursing through the other youth. "You should get some rest, Fighter; you've had a long day."

Seiya nodded. "I'll do that, princess. Thank you …" was his airy response that made his princess's heart clenched.

 _What is going through your mind right now, Fighter?_

"Anything for you, Fighter, " she chimed, then bowed her head to place a kiss upon Usagi's temple. "May your dreams be much more pleasant now, Sailor Moon." With those parting words, she took her own exit from the room.

"She should be able to sleep with ease for the rest of the night, Seiya …" was the last thing she heard before she ran into a lean torso.

Lifting her gaze, her eyes met with amethyst ones as their owner whispered to her, "I need you to come with me tomorrow, princess. It's very important that you do. Please understand." Then, as quietly and quickly as he came, Taiki disappeared into his room – leaving her more puzzled than before.

"What could he be up to?" she mumbled to herself, her gaze still peering at his bedroom door.

A hand landed on her left shoulder as the scent of mint with a hint of lemon reached her nose. "Is everything alright, princess?" rasped Yaten into her ear, causing a shiver down her spine.

Turning to face her concerned guardian, she offered him a smile. "I'm okay, Healer; just exhausted from a long day. I appreciate your concern. Now, good night …" she whispered to him graciously, then disappeared into her own room without a second glance – unaware of the peculiar expression upon the intuitive Starlight's face that soon faded as soon as shut her door behind her.

"You freaking idiot! She's the _princess_ for crying out loud! You shouldn't still be nursing such something sentiments towards her! It's unprofessional!" Yaten hissed to himself, smacking himself on the forehead.

 _But I do wish that I could read her mind to see exactly what's troubling her._

A snort sounded from him. "As if that'll ever happen! You're just a lowly senshi anyway!" he huffed to himself in indignation, but found himself staring at her door again.

 _But I could always dream about her being mine …_

With a sigh at that thought, he disappeared into his room to be pulled back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. What To Do

"It's nice to see you again, Taiki-san."

Taiki smiled at the blue-haired genius across from himself and Kakyuu as they took their seats. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mizuno-kun. I must say that it's nice to see you again after so long, " he greeted back with equal warmth. A smirk almost stretched itself across his face at the slight tinge of pink now blooming upon the girl's cheeks from his words.

 _She looks cute when she's blushing like that._

He opened his mouth to add on to his statement, intent on intensifying the hue of pink to pure crimson when one of the other occupants of the room decided to cut in at that moment.

"Hey! You aren't going to greet us too?!" called out an irate Minako, mock pouting.

"Yeah! You are just going to come to my temple and not speak to us? The nerve!" agreed Rei, glaring at the tall male.

Makoto shook her head. "What a shame, " she tsked playfully, handing their guests cups of tea.

A small smile cracked across Taiki's face. "It's quite nice to see you girls again as well. I've heard many good things about all of you."

Minako grabbed a sugar cookie and snickered between nibbles on it, "I bet that you did!"

"Is Usagi alright though?" asked the miko, violet eyes shining with worry for her friend/princess.

The smile on the brunet's face evaporated as quickly as it appeared. His amethyst eyes, calculating, met with Rei's. With a stony expression upon his face, he spoke, "You should already know the answer based on our sudden appearance today, or have you all forgotten about our arrangement?"

His eyes scanned across the quartet with the precise of a predator, assessing its next move before the prey could react to its presence.

Ami eyed him evenly. "No, we haven't forgetten, Taiki-san. But I must remind you that the Outers' displeasure with it is still very much apparent, even if it's been a year now, " she stated, not faltering beneath his gaze when their eyes locked with each other. They communicated silently, amethyst and sapphire fighting for dominance.

"I know, but you all know that it's for the best that Tsukino-san stays with us instead of you as long as she's mentally ill. None of you have the means to aid in her recovery like we do. You'd only allow her to wallow away with self-disgust for being unable to save Chiba-san from his untimely demise, " he shot back at her, his gaze still locked with Ami's as they continued with their inner battle of wills.

"But I'm starting to think that our 'arrangement' is the most stupidest thing that I've ever agreed to from how you're here today, " hissed Rei, her eyes narrowed into slits on Taiki.

The blue-haired youth short her friend a look, pleading with her to be reasonable. "Rei-chan, please ..."

Minako cut in, "No, Ami-chan. She's right. It's been a whole year and a few months since we've seen Usagi-chan because of this agreement, and he just waltzes in to tell us about how she's apparently gotten worse while in their care. So I'm sorry if I'm not really trying to give him the benefit of doubt right now."

"But I'm sure that Taiki-san and the others have ben trying their utmost best to make sure that Usagi-chan is alright."

"But their 'best' is obviously not working for him to be here today, is it, Ami-chan?"

"You guys ..." started the bluenette, but was cut off by Kakyuu before the quarrel could continue.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, " the crimson royal cleared her throat, waiting for everyone's attention to fall on her.

"Yes, Kakyuu-sama?"

Her brilliant gaze rested on the Inner Senshi as she took a moment to sip at her tea. "Sailor Moon has been doing well during her stay with us, until much recently. Before now, her nightmares only manifested whenever she was in a great deal of stress."

"And now?" prodded the senshi of fire. Her and the rest of the Inners completely entrapped by the other princess's spell.

"Yeah, what happened for you two to be here today? Has she fallen ill or something?" prattled on a concerned Makoto. Her emerald eyes darkened to a forest green to match her mood. Her fists clenched in anticipation at the Kinmokian princess's next few words.

Kakyuu shook her head. "She isn't physically ill if that's what you mean, but her nightmares seem to be causing her sudden delusions and even insomnia now."

"What type of delusions is she having?" asked Ami, now feeling even more worried than before for her friend.

Taiki and Kakyuu exchanged glances, silently communicating with each other. A second passed before the tallest Light turned his attention back on the Inners.

"Delusions where it seems like Chiba-san and some girl named Chibi-Usa are present. She calls for them every time she has a nightmare, " he explained, registering the sudden paleness for the quartet's faces at the mention of 'Chibi-Usa'.

The Inners glanced at each other, their hearts beating at the rate of a bullet train. There a pause amongst them as they all simultaneously thought the same thing.

 _This isn't good!_

"Is it safe to say that you all know who Chibi-Usa is?" Taiki interjected, deeply intrigued by the reason why they all were acting as if they had seen a ghost.

 _Perhaps they have, especially with how even Mizuno-kun seems to be spooked by what I've said._

Rei finally broke the silence amongst the quartet. Her violet eyes a shade darker as they conveyed the sorrow deep inside of her at this new revelation.

"She is, or at least was Usagi's future daughter with Mamoru-san, " she said, her eyes suddenly finding her nails interesting.

Kakyuu's eyes widened, confusion and many other emotions bubbling within her crimson gaze. "Their future daughter? How is it possible that you all have seen the future?"

"Well, we can explain everything to you two if you have all day. It is a very long story that started back when a kingdom called the Silver Millennium still existed, " stated Ami, peering at Taiki intently.

"We do have all day, " confirmed Kakyuu with a gentle smile. "As long as it clears up everything that may be the cause to Sailor Moon's distress."

The blue-haired senshi tore her gaze away from amethyst eyes. A solemn look on her face as she started their narrative with a sigh.

"Everything started centuries ago at a place called the Silver Millennium, where Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion fell in love …."

"Do you want to go to grab a bite? Maybe play paintball …"

"Huh?" mused Usagi, glancing up at the teen idol. Her head rested upon his chest as they cuddled beneath a tree.

Midnight blue eyes looked down into baby blue ones. "I was asking if you wanted to go have fun, maybe grab some food while we're at it, " he said, taking a moment to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She looked down. "Perhaps we can …" Usagi breathed, her mind still in a daze from the night before.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Odango. We can just go home, " Seiya tried again, but was met with more silence from his love. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as a pang of sadness hit him.

 _She's near, but so_ _ **far**_ _._

With a sigh, he tilted her face up to face him. "I thought that we made a pact to never keep secrets from each other."

The moon princess' heart sunk at seeing the hurt within Seiya's eyes. Her hands came up to cup his face.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. It's just that I have so much on my mind that I … " she trailed off to nibble at her bottom lip, at a loss for words.

"There's no need to apologize. You are vulnerable right now and I'm being a jerk by saying something like that, " he reassured her, taking a moment to kiss her on her forehead. "We've already hid secrets from each other before, especially me. It is wrong of me to say such a thing."

"No, no, Seiya, you are not. I understand how you feel. You've been nothing but supportive and understanding with me for the past year that I owe you -."

The musician held a finger up to her lips, silencing her. "Odango, you don't owe me anything – _**anything**_. I only care about your happiness, and I've said this several times before. I don't want to force anything on you that you don't want, " he exclaimed, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Usagi moved her head away. "But what about last night? Surely hearing me call for Mamo-chan while in y -."

"No, Odango, stop blaming yourself for your nightmares. It isn't your fault nor will it ever be. You are still suffering from the loss of your first love, and I understand. I truly do …"

"But you must feel -, " she protested, but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I already knew that I had big shoes to fill, Odango. I've said it several times that I will not force you to let go of Mamoru-san. He will always be a part of you no matter what, and I understand. I may feel hurt by it sometimes, but I'd never force myself on you to make you forget him. You have a right to still love him."

"But it's not fair to you, Seiya. You're my boyfriend now. I shouldn't still be dreaming of him when he's been gone for so long! This stupid infatuation of mine is only hurting you!" she said, her hands closing around his. Her eyes filled with tears at the prospect of hurting someone who did so much for her.

"You're still healing, Odango. And I'll be with you step by step as I've promised before. You are not hurting me by clinging to me; only your tears hurt me, " Seiya let out a chuckle. "And hell! I'm a strong ass woman, remember? I can handle anything! I'm Fighter for crying out loud!"

Usagi leaned into her chest. "We've never discussed about your true gender before."

The guitarist smirked, "Maybe because you've been so busy with writhing beneath me while I -, " his teasing is cut off by her hands.

Cheeks glowing red, the petite blonde hissed, "Stop that! I'm trying to be serious here!"

He placed a kiss on her fingers before maneuvering her hands from his face. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. But I don't want to force myself on you like that if you don't love being with a woman, " Seiya confided with a distant look in his eyes.

"I do love all of you, Seiya. I truly do, " Usagi promised, bringing their clasped hands up to her lips to place a kiss on them.

"I know that you do. I love you just as much, " he replied, giving her hands a squeeze. "But what would you like to do now? Catch a movie?"

She shook her head with a smile on her face. "No, I just want to lay here for much longer in our own little world."

Seiya pulled her back onto his lap. "Well, then, we shall just do that, Odango-hime, even though I can think of a _much_ better pastime to do at this moment!" he teased, giving her a wink.

Usagi smacked him on his arm, pouting. "Perv!"

The singer gave a shrug. "Can't blame me for trying."

The petite girl huffed and laid her head down on her boyfriend's lap, fuming. Her eyes wandered over to the other side of the park, her heart sinking once more.

 _But what shall we do from here? Am I truly making him unhappy?_


	8. Chills

**AN:** **I'm not sure if I like this chapter too much or not. I've tweaked it many times and I'll probably do it again sooner or later. It depends.**

 **Anyway, hope you're all well. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm very grateful for all of you.**

 **Now, on to the story ...**

"… And that is how we're all together to this day, " Ami concluded their narrative about their reincarnation from the Silver Millennium to now and their visit from/to the future utopia known as Crystal Tokyo.

There was a pregnant silence between the occupants of the room as the two Kinmokian's took a moment to absorb everything that came out of Ami's mouth. Many emotions seem to flow through their eyes before they both regained their composure.

"I had my theories about all of you being descendants of the legendary senshi of the Silver Millennium, but I never would have guessed that you were actually them. I was gravely mistaken, " Kakyuu finally stated. Her fingers came up to touch the corner of her mouth in thought.

"But it is quite amazing what all of you have been through at such a young age, " Taiki added in amazement, feeling a bit guilty for his condescending attitude towards the girls when they first encountered each other as senshi.

The blue-haired genius offered them a warm smile. "It's okay. We all have had obstacles that have shaped us all into the people we are today. No need to feel bad about previous misunderstandings, " she looked directly at the brunet when she stated all of this. Her eyes sent him a message that only they could decipher.

 _How can you read me so well sometimes?_ Taiki could not help wondering to himself.

He shook himself out his stupor when Luna's voice finally cut in to the conversation for the first time they all have been sitting there.

"You did very well, Ami-chan!" she chirped happily, shining a brilliant smile at the young genius.

Ami blushed. "Why, thank you, Luna. I just figured that it was finally time they learned more about us and our past as well as our future, " she sputtered out, hands coming up to cover her flaming skin.

Taiki almost smirked at the cute display, but held it in for the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"So, what you're suggesting is that this child known as 'Chibi-Usa' is what is plaguing Tsukino-san's consciousness right now if I'm not mistaken, " he mused thoughtfully. His amethyst eyes scanned the four faces in front of him, trying to gouge their reactions.

Artemis cleared his throat. "That depends on what you two's theory is first from how you were the ones to call this meeting."

Nodding his head, the senshi of creation stopped his observation. "We did indeed, " Taiki took a pause for a moment to take a sip from his cup of tea before continuing his statement. "But I must say that it's **my** theory that brought us all together. I only bought Princ – I mean Kakyuu-hime with me to relay everything she's seen with her own two eyes about Tsukino-san."

Rei frowned at this, but was deeply intrigued by what he may say about her friend's condition. "And what exactly would this theory of yours be in regards to Usagi?"

"I hope that she isn't becoming insane, " Minako voiced her worries out loud. Concern shone brilliantly within her eyes.

"No, but based on how her nightmares of Mamoru-san are becoming more frequent compared to last year – she may actually be haunted by him."

"'Haunted by him'? What do you mean by that?!" Makoto cried, her eyes wide with worry as she accidentally dropped the pot of tea she was pouring for the red-haired royal. She winced when she realized what she had done and scurried to wipe up the mess, cursing under her breath.

Kakyuu reached over with a handkerchief. "Here. Let me help, " she cooed and helped the emerald-eyed girl with cleaning the mess on the table.

Taiki cleared his throat and continued on with his theory, "I think that Chiba-san is trying to coax her into insanity, or worse."

Ami raised an eyebrow, holding her breath as she started to piece together what the dark-haired male was eluding to. "And what exactly is the worse case scenario, Taiki-san?" she asked, dreading the answer that she already knew.

"Locking herself permanently inside her mind to be with him."

"No way! She wouldn't do such a thing!" Minako protested. Her eyes narrowed as she vehemently defended her friend.

 _She'd never abandon us to be stuck inside her mind! Ever!_

"Right, Rei-chan?!" she called to her raven-haired friend, not backing down.

No answer.

"Am I right, Rei-chan?" she called to her again.

No answer again.

A frown on her face, she could feel herself deflate upon seeing the look on Rei's face.

"Rei-chan?" she called to her again as all eyes fell upon the miko.

"So the fire was right. She is going to do it eventually, " Rei muttered to herself, her violet eyes unnaturally darker from the distress stampeding her mind at that moment.

"What do you mean by that, Rei-chan?" Luna questioned, peering up at the dark-haired girl with her crimson eyes. A nervous feeling bubbled inside of her as the tension inside the room began to suffocate all of them.

"What I'm saying is that the fire foreseen that Usagi-chan was being chased by some kind of dark force, before ..." Rei stopped mid-sentence to look away.

"Before what?" Artemis piped up, his breath caught in his throat.

A newfound tension seemed to have settle inside the room at this new turn of events. Everyone holding their breath, hoping against hope that something _drastic_ would not fall upon the young moon princess.

But, based on the sorrowful look upon Rei's face, their wishes were to go unanswered – especially with her next few words that sent a cold chill down all their backs and knocked the breaths right out their bodies.

"Before it swallowed her whole for a seconds, then let her go. But she wasn't moving anymore ..."

* * *

Music played softly in the background of Seiya's bedroom as the young couple continued to mess around beneath the sheets.

Usagi pressed more kisses upon Seiya's lips before moving them onto his jaw. "Hmm ... Seiya ... " she moaned, rolling her hips against his. Her fingers weaving in and out of his dark locks as they continued their feverish embrace.

"Umm ... Odango ... you are so ... beautiful ..." he groaned back, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses before he claimed her lips in yet another passionate kiss. His hands gripped her hips to guide them to their shared rhythm within their little world.

The golden-haired beauty panted against his lips, writhing in his embrace with pleasure. She could feel herself getting lightheaded at the heat building between them from beneath the sheets.

Drawing herself away from him reluctantly, she gasped, "We must ... stop ... Very hot ..."

The musician stopped his worship of her neck to toss the sheets from on top of their heads. A smile spreading itself across his face at being graced with the beauty of his angel lying on top of him.

"That was ... very intense ... " Usagi giggled huskily. She splayed herself across her lover, trying to catch her breath.

Seiya's smile soon turned into a smirk as he took a moment to brush tendrils of gold from her face. "I could make it even more **intense** if you were to allow it, " he half-joked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Usagi shook her head, bursting with more giggles. "You are too cocky for your own good!" she kissed his fingertips and readjusted her camisole back to its proper state.

"You know you love it!" he winked at her, pecking her lips. "My mission is the make sure your lips are properly kissed while leaving you all hot and bothered!"

The moon princess snorted. "Well you seem to do both of those things very well. However, these lips would like a glass of water."

His teasing expression melted away to a gentle one as he made a move to roll out of bed. "I'll get that for you, " he said, but was shoved down by his love.

"No, I'll get it. It'll only take me a few seconds and we shall resume our makeout session, " Usagi chimed and gave him a chaste kiss before rolling out of the bed herself.

"Okay, but make sure that you don't take too long. You know that you're prone to getting lost!" the guitarist laughed, earning a pillow to the face.

"Jerk!" Usagi huffed and exited the room to retrieve her water.

On her way past Taiki's room, she felt a stirring inside her as if something or someone was calling her into there. Then, before the senshi of love & justice could talk herself from going inside, she found herself entering the keyboardist's room.

 _Where can I find them?_

Usagi looked around Taiki's perfectly arranged room in search of those pills that ease the tension inside her head. She went through his bed side drawers, unaware of her former love on the other side of the room.

"I must have those pills, " Usagi whispered over and over again to herself, still not finding the pills she wanted – no, _needed._ She could not **believe** that it was so hard to find those pills that will ease the deep chill inside her that was threatening to eat away at her very being if she were not to find what she _needed_.

She was about to move on from searching Taiki's drawers when a familiar voice – her saving grace called to her.

"Odango? Are you okay? What is taking you so long?"

Usagi snapped out of her bizarre state at hearing Seiya's voice. "What was I doing?" she wondered to her, giving her head a shake before closing both drawers and made her way out the room. A shiver ran down her spine suddenly, leaving her feeling cold and lonely deep inside; her heart clenching as if it were to burst into a million pieces.

 _What the hell was_ _ **that**_ _? Why do I feel so ..._ _ **Cold**_ _... and_ _ **alone**_ _?_

She raised a hand up to press against her chest, trying to steady her beating heart. Her breathing became heavy with the sudden change in atmosphere around her that she could not help feeling a bit frightened.

 _What is going on?!_

"Odango!" came Seiya's voice again, but much closer now.

She struggled to take in a few breaths, finding herself breaking into a cold sweat. Her mouth opened to call to him, but the pressure in her chest started to intensify to new levels before there was ... _Nothing._

 _What was that?_

Usagi gave a few coughs and wandered out of the room, instantly finding herself running right into Seiya's chest.

"Odango, what were you doing inside Taiki's room? I thought you needed something to drink, " he said, trying to figure out why she would be in his oldest friend's room.

"I-I don't know. I just found myself going in there and I just – oh. I don't know, " Usagi whimpered, clinging to his bare upper body for comfort.

The dark-haired singer's arms wrapped around the trembling girl. His heart ached to see her in so much pain over whatever seemed to have come over her.

"Shh ... I'm right here. I'll protect you, Odango."

She peered up at him with teary eyes. "But won't you get tired of protecting me?"

He shook his head, still rubbing her back and cooing to her. "Never. I'll never get tired of doing anything for you, " he declared and kissed her tenderly.

Usagi melted inside his embrace, feeling warmth inside her body once more. Her heart fluttered at the onslaught of emotions passing between her and her lover from that simple kiss that made her feel so safe and loved.

But disappointment soon enveloped her when it was cut short, causing her to pout.

Seiya giggled at this cute display and took a moment to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. "You're too cute sometimes."

A flush settled on her features at this. "You're just saying that because you're trying to have me in your bed again!" Usagi huffed, still pouting.

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not. Am I succeeding?" Seiya teased, giving her a suggestive look.

The moon princess' face darkened to a new shade of red as her earlier feeling of arousal began to build again. "Ummm ... no?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' based on your face, but don't worry. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just cuddle, or take a nap for the rest of the afternoon, " he whispered to her, embracing her.

"But I want to, Seiya. I really do."

"Hmmm ... Well, then, we shall make love all night till we're unable to anymore, " the singer bellowed, giving her a wolfish smile as he scooped her up into his arms.

"But what about my water?"

"We shall get that, Odango-hime. Maybe some ice if you were to allow it, if you know what I mean, " he winked at her, earning himself a smack on the arm despite her giggles.

"Pervert!"

"But I'm _your_ pervert!"

"Doesn't mean that you have to be so ... so ..."

"Sexy? Charming? Cool? Incredible in bed?"

"So cocky! Now, let me get some water and we shall get back to ... erm ..."

Seiya laughed. "Making love is okay, Odango."

"I know, but what if you wanted to fu – you know?"

"I'll just wait for you to be ready like I did with everything else, " he reminded her, taking them to the kitchen to retrieve her water.

"Yes, but what about when school starts again soon? Surely, we can't do it as much and it'll be so distracting lying in your bed to study when it smells just like you, " Usagi said, turning red once more.

"We'll figure it out somehow, but for now – let's just take this moment together, " Seiya breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

And with that, they both disappeared back inside their miniature haven to enjoy each other's company but not before Seiya made a mental note to mention the previous incident to his 'brothers' and princess when they finally return from their errands.

However, they were both unaware of the presence of a solemn Chiba Mamoru – who seemed to appear slightly disheartened as he stared intensely at Seiya's bedroom door.

" _Soon, Usako. Soon everything will be right again and we'll have everything we've ever wanted. You just have to be patient. You'll be mine again soon enough ..."_ he swore out loud, then disappeared as quickly as he appeared – leaving a chill inside the room and a single rose in his wake.


	9. Words in the Night

**AN:** **Sending y'all an early Happy Holidays. Hope that you guys enjoy your time off with your loved ones. Don't forget to stay warm, or cool wherever you are and to live in the moment. I wish you all well and see you sooner or later.**

Taiki and Kakyuu entered the apartment, looking incredibly disheartened or distressed in their own ways.

The brunet sat the keys to the van down on the island in the kitchen with a sigh. He did not even look up from his hand when he called out into the darkness inside the apartment, "I do have some news, but I'd like for Seiya to be here when I disclose it."

Yaten, who was previously lounging against the wall of the hallway, straightened up to his full height. His eyebrow raised in curiosity, his eyes reflecting off the small light the kitchen light gave off when Taiki finally flicked them on to rifle through the fridge.

"I see. I brought everyone food – you'll find it in the fridge, " he said before making his way down the hallway. "I'll get Seiya."

The silver-haired male eased his friend's door open and felt his nose crinkle up a bit at the smell of sex that invaded his nostrils from the occupants of the room.

 _Could they not ever have sex like some wild animals?!_

Yaten took a moment to brush his hair away from his face, then opened the door a bit more. His eyes settled on Seiya's lean, masculine form wrapped around Usagi's petite, feminine one in a lover's embrace that almost made him nauseated by the sweetness of it.

"Seiya …" he called to the dark-haired male, "Get up. Taiki has some news for us."

One eye the color of the night sky pried open before both eyes were open. The youngest _Light_ gave a slight nod, moving to detangle himself from his lover's embrace without waking her.

Yaten watched in boredom and a hint of exasperation as his 'brother' finally pried himself out of Usagi's embrace, unbothered by his nudity from the multiple occasions they all have seen each other bare. "Tick tock, tick tock …" he stated mockingly with an eye roll and gestured towards the imaginary watch on his left wrist.

Seiya ignored him, his own eyes giving an eye roll as he pulled back on his boxers and a pair of pajama pants for some modesty. He casted a worried glance over to Usagi, who suddenly let out a small whimper while reaching for his side of the bed.

"Seiya …" she called out to him in her sleep, sending a pang through his chest.

Seiya bit at his bottom lip and leaned down to ease a stuffed animal of Usagi's into her arms, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "I'll be back for you, " he breathed to her, feeling a kind of warmth when she pulled the animal closer to her – a smile upon her lips.

The dark-haired male turned his attention onto his 'brother', his expression hardened. "Let's get this over with."

Yaten's eyes flicked over to Usagi for a moment, his expression unreadable before exiting the room to meet up with Kakyuu and Taiki.

Seiya followed after him, closing his door silently behind him. He did not miss a beat when they all met up inside the kitchen with his first question of the evening.

"So, how did it go?" he asked, staring down Taiki.

Taiki took a moment to take another nibble from his salad before answering, "We visited the girls today and there's a possibility that Tsukino-san may or may not be on the verge of insanity or worse."

 _That_ had Seiya, who was mentally preparing himself to be calm, slammed his hands down on the table – rage and disbelief written as clear as day across his handsome features.

" _ **What?!"**_

Yaten rolled his eyes and shot him a dirty look. "Be any louder and you'll wake up your precious 'Odango', you idiot, " he spat, ignoring the death glare now aimed at him by Seiya. "Just sit down and shut up already."

Seiya took a seat at the table as Kakyuu eyed him with sympathy.

"Fighter, you must stay calm. There is much to talk about, " she said, attempting to soothe him.

The dark-haired teen bit into his bottom lip, ignoring the slight bead of blood from that action that left a metallic taste to his mouth.

"I know, princess. It's just so hard to, though. Especially with what happened earlier, " he sighed and brushed stray strands of hair away from his face, not caring at all about it being loose.

Everyone at the table frowned and stared at him as if he had grown extra heads and a tail.

"What do you mean by 'what happened earlier'?" asked Taiki. His right eyebrow was raised in question.

Seiya bit into his bottom lip again, hands clenched into fists. His eyebrows were furrowed in a mixture of worry and distress.

"Earlier today, after Odango and I hung out in my bedroom just cuddling and making out for many hours, she became thirsty and had left the room to get some water for herself, " he explained, feeling a tightness within his chest from the recollection of the events that had his love acting so … abnormal.

 _What would have happened if I didn't show up in time to find her?_ He could not help, but wonder to himself; fear dug its claws right into his heart as if it were a reminder that Usagi could very much be taken away from him without a moment's notice if he were not careful.

"Fighter, what were you about to say?" Kakyuu encouraged him. Her crimson eyes peered at him with a sense of gentleness.

The indigo-haired male inhaled deeply to settle the thrumming echoing inside his ears in the form of his heartbeat.

"Well, it took her much longer to get a glass of water compared to usual so I got out of bed and went looking for her … that's when I found her inside Taiki's room, " he paused for a moment to glance around at the three faces surrounding him.

"In Taiki's room? Why would she be in Taiki's room? Only you two were here today, " Yaten wondered out loud, a scowl on his face at this new revelation.

Taiki did not show any emotions – his face remaining as impassive as ever. "Do you have a clue why she may have been in my room?"

Midnight blue met with amethyst in an exchange of silent words that transpired telepathically. Tension built up to a new level inside the room as the silence seem to stretch on longer than it actually did for those in the room.

"I think she wanted to have more of those pills you prescribed her, " Seiya answered, his features softened for a moment before hardening up. "I thought you said that there wasn't a possibility that she'd get addicted to them, but it looks like otherwise now."

Yaten narrowed his eyes on Seiya, making a move to hit him to knock some 'sense' into him. "Now, look here, you ungrateful, lovesick puppy – we didn't have to take her in if it wasn't for the –."

"Healer, please. This is not the time, " the crimson royal sent Yaten a stern look, before turning it onto Seiya. "And, Fighter, stay calm. We have a lot to discuss right now, and you wouldn't want to risk waking Sailor Moon, do you?"

Seiya glanced away, his face regaining its youthful, feminine softness. "I'm sorry, princess. I got beside myself."

She nodded. "It's okay. I understand, but I'm sure that Maker knows what is happening right now with the sudden turn of events with her mental health."

The dark-eyed male turned his attention onto his friend, teeth buried into his bottom lip as his heart started to pound. "So, what is your theory with what I said?"

Taiki ate the last of his salad before folding his hands in front of himself. "I think that she's forming an addiction to the medicine …"

"So, why not just take them away then? Simple as that, " the bassist mused, perfectly-plucked eyebrow raised in question.

The brunet shook his head. "It isn't that easy, especially with the theory I now have after our meeting with the girls."

Two different sets of eyes widened in shock as their jaws dropped to the floor and sprang up from their chairs.

"The girls?! But we had an agreement not to – , " Yaten sputtered with Seiya nodding in agreement while equally speaking over top his friend.

"Yeah! You told all of us to not stay in contact after everything that transpired last year because it would be a lot more safer for Odango to be with us while she recovered!"

Taiki brought a hand up to his temple to massage it, eyes closed as he felt a vein throbbing inside his forehead at being interrupted by his overly rambunctious companions. "If you both would just sit still and stay quiet, I shall explain _everything_ to the both of you."

The other two members of _Three Lights_ stared at Taiki for a few seconds, then glanced at each other before settling back down.

The brunet cleared his throat and used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Now, I'd like to remind you that yes we did have an agreement with the Inners and Outers in regards to Tsukino-san that when she came to stay with us after our last fight – we would not have any contact with each other, except in cases like now where her mental health is declining …"

He paused for a moment to tuck a stray strand of hair back in place before continuing his explanation, "The girls have agreed to come over to see Tsukino-san; to check up on her and get to the bottom of things."

"But are you sure that that is the best idea, Taiki? They could easily trigger her and make her relapse to how she was a year ago, " Yaten pointed out, uncertainty simmering within his eyes.

Taiki nodded. "I know and I'm sure that they can help much more than the Outers could because they know her the best. It might help her to have her closest friends to ease her mind, especially after only seeing them at school all this time and being stuck with us. "

"That sounds reasonable …" Seiya piped in thoughtfully. He had never considered that, even when he would think of ways to make her smile – he never thought of it.

 _Have I really been so selfish lately?_

Yaten leaned back in his chair. "So, when shall we expect them over?" he blew his fringe away from his face.

"Some time this weekend, " Kakyuu replied, taking a sip from her glass of water.

"But are you two 100% sure that it's best that they come this weekend? All sorts of things could happen, " the bassist continued, not letting it go just yet.

Kakyuu eyed him evenly. "I can't fathom anything going wrong this weekend with the girls visiting Sailor Moon. They all need this right now, especially Sailor Moon; she needs all the support she can get and with what we learned today …"

Seiya's face hardened at this as he sprung up from his chair again. "What else did you two learn today?" he demanded, fists clenched to the point his knuckles were white. He could not restrain his anxiety any longer with all that transpired that entire day.

Yaten glared at him. "Now, look here, you lovesick jerk – you don't _ever_ speak to our princess like that. _**Ever**_."

Taiki added, "Have we been on thie planet for so long that you don't remember how to treat our princess? I can't believe that – ."

"Maker, Healer, please don't. You both should be able to empathize with how Fighter feels right now, " Kakyuu chastised the two _Lights_.

"But, Princess, he – ."

"- is scared and worried about the condition of the love of his life. Surely you two would feel the same way if it were myself or any other loved one of yours. Have some empathy."

"But he – ."

"No 'but's. You both know that I'm right. Now, Fighter …" she turned her attention onto her most trusted guardian of the three, dreading her next few words and their impact on the young man but steeled herself to avoid evading any of the details she and Taiki had learned earlier that day, "it has been brought to our attention that Sailor Moon's life may or may not be at stake, especially with this turn of events."

Seiya felt as if he'd been blasted by a youma at her words. The air inside his lungs seemed to have fled from how he could not even bring himself to take in a breath as his mind started swim with many images of his love dying somehow and how he could potentially not be able to prevent it as much as he wanted to.

Taiki's face, noticing his companion's reaction, turned solemn. "Hino-san has had visions inside her fire of Tsukino-san being chased around by some kind of darkness before it finally caught her. It seem to have drained all the life and light from her after it finally let her go. She was just … gone, " he elaborated, not sure how to coax his friend back from whatever dark place his mind may be at that exact moment based on his pale complexion.

Not even a second ticked by that before Seiya seem to have regained his composure, eyes narrowing as he moved away from his seat at the table.

"She's not dying, I won't allow it. I'll throw myself into a black hole before that happens, " he declared through clenched teeth.

"Seiya, be logical. No one, and I mean _no one_ , said she'll die indefinitely – just that there's a _possibility_ that she might!" Yaten said, eyes narrowed on his friend.

"But that doesn't mean it _couldn't_ happen! I can't believe that you guys would allow such a thing to happen to her! I thought she was your friend!"

"She is our friend, Fighter. Just calm down and we shall talk about it, " Kakyuu reasoned, trying to get him to see logic beyond his emotions.

Seiya shook his head and moved away from the table. "Not now, princess. I just feel so … I can't lose her, is all. She is so full of light and … " he trailed off with another shake of his head. "I can't. I'm going back to bed. We'll talk about this later."

"You can't just fucking wa – , " Yaten started, but stopped when Taiki tugged him back down from rising up from his seat to teach his friend a leason.

Taiki shook his head at Yaten, signaling him to leave Seiya alone. "We will continue this conversation another day. Let's all just retire for the night. We all have had a long day today. Right, Seiya?" He turned his gaze up towards his friend, silently communicating with him.

Seiya bit his bottom lip. "Yes, that is best. Good night to all of you, " were his parting words before turning around and exiting the kitchen. He moved to retire to his room when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

The dark-haired male paused and turned to face the direction of the living room. He moved closer to where he saw the object and felt himself grow cold at the sight of it.

The other three conscious occupants of the apartment paused from making any further movements upon seeing Seiya's pale appearance.

"Hey. Why the hell do you look like you've seen a ghost?" an impatient and exhausted Yaten snapped at the indigo-haired male. He had no time to be playing with Seiya that night – they've had enough of his nonsense already!

"Don't turn off the light, " was the cryptic response from the normally carefree teen.

Taiki frowned and moved around Kakyuu to stand near Seiya. "Why not? We're all headed to bed and - oh God …" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening to the size of the planets upon laying eyes on _what_ had caused his friend so much distress.

Yaten, losing his patience, moved into the direction of his room. "If you two are done being absolute idiots, I'd like to go to my room now. Thank you very much!" he hissed, but found himself being held back by Kakyuu's sudden grasp on his wrist.

Kakyuu gave Yaten a gentle look. "Wait, Healer. There is something wrong right now. Can't you feel it?"

Now it was Yaten's turn to frown as he glanced over to his bandmates to gouge exactly what is causing such terror inside both of them compared to any youma they've faced in the past.

Time seem to slow down as Seiya finally tore himself out of his trance-like state and reaches for the object that caught his attention.

Both Yaten and Kakyuu's breaths caught inside their throats when the object was finally revealed as something they had thought they would not see ever again.

A single red rose beamed at them from Seiya's grasp, seemingly mocking them in all its glory.

Seiya stared at all of them, not even registering the thorns digging into his skin from the rose. "There's something else you haven't told me, is there?"

Nobody answered as they all continued to stare at the rose within his grasp. The same thought echoed in both Taiki and Kakyuu's mind at this new turn of events.

 _He's closer than we thought …_


	10. Burning Rage & Chilling Dread

Seiya stared down both his oldest friend and his princess with his midnight blue eyes – his expression unreadable. His hand clenched around the rose within his grasp, ignoring the dig of the thorns that spiked right into his skin. His eyes seemed to glow as he spoke his next few words in a tone that nearly made his princess shiver at being on the receiving end of it:

"What have you two been keeping from us?"

Kakyuu folded her hands in front of herself, being her ever elegant self in spite of how much she felt like she could stand to be hit by Galaxia's beams again in place of being stared down in the way Seiya was looking at her that moment – like some … _intruder_ that couldn't be trusted.

 _He must listen to reason! He should know that Maker and I had our reasons for not telling them! He shall be able to understand why we didn't tell them till now, so …_

Taking in a small breath, she started, "Fighter …"

"Yes, princess?" was the automatic response she received from her most trusted guardian.

Her gaze drifted down to his hand that was gripping the red rose as if it were his lifeline. Her heart fell a little at the sight of the crimson blood trickling down in multiple streams before falling off his knuckles in the form of droplets to land on the carpet.

"You must understand that Maker and I only had suspicions of such a thing occurring before our meeting with the Inners today. We didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic over nothing if it weren't true that Sailor Moon was being haunted by Mamoru-san, " she continued, her eyes finally moving away from Seiya's blood-drenched hand to look into his eyes – pleading. "Maker and I meant no harm to any of you. We were doing our best by -."

"Lying to us? Keeping secrets? How is that 'doing your best' when Odango's life is possibly on the line because of your silence?" Seiya hissed at them, his hand tightening on the rose even further.

Taiki glared at his friend. "You mustn't take such a tone with her, Seiya. She's still your princess in spite of our long stay here."

The midnight-haired male turned his attention onto his longtime friend, teeth clenched. "That doesn't excuse how you both decided upon yourselves to allow all of this to go on for so long to the point that Odango might have to suffer the consequences of your decisions, " he snapped at them, his rage radiating off of him in waves.

"You're allowing your anger to cloud your judgment, Seiya. Be logical, we did not want to keep it from any of you for as long as we did. We only had _suspected_ that Mamoru-san would haunt Tsukino-san in some way up till now. Don't blame us for something outside of our control, " Taiki retorted, arms folded in front of him.

"But you two _knew_ – you _**knew**_ for basically a year that something like this could've been happening to her, and now that she's showing signs of being haunted by him – you're trying to backtrack!"

Yaten sighed. "They had their reasons, Seiya …"

Seiya turned his attention onto Yaten, his glare piercing enough to kill if possible. "How could you sit up there and say that? They're playing with someone's life – _**Odango's life!"**_

"I know, Seiya. But you're being stupid and letting your emotions cloud your judgment, " the silver-haired man spat at Seiya without batting an eyelash. His eyes burrowed into his friend as he glared back at him.

 _I thought he'd learned something by now, but obviously not._

"I am not allowing my emotions cloud my judgment. I'm thinking of Odango's wellbeing because all of this involves her life!"

"Oh, but what about the wellbeing of those we've killed? Hmm, Seiya … if you're so worried about people's wellbeing, what about _them?"_ Yaten sneered at his 'brother', ignoring both Kakyuu and Taiki when their voices chimed in simultaneously.

"Healer/Yaten!"

Seiya's lips pressed together into a thin line as his eyes seem to zone out, his mind going blank at hearing Yaten's words. He paused for a moment, mind filling with images and noises he had long forgotten … or so he hoped.

"You knew that we had no other choice at the time, Yaten …"

"Doesn't mean we were right for making the decision to take _their_ lives, yet we still did, " Yaten continued, eyes narrowed. "So why are you sitting here, fussing at Taiki and our princess for doing what they thought was in everyone's best interest."

Midnight blue eyes shot up to glare at his friend. "So in everyone's best interest includes deceiving Odango and putting her life on the line?"

"Princess and Taiki did not intend to put Usagi-san's life on the line. Chiba-san's haunting of her was just a feeling – _a theory_ that even I was sort of entertaining the idea that that was what wrong with her. So get off your high horse!"

"I'm not on a high horse!" Seiya, realizing that he had raised his voice potentially waking Usagi, lowered his voice. "I'm not on a high horse. I'm just looking out for Odango's wellbeing as I've promised. "

"Which, once again, you're allowing your emotions cloud your best judgment, Seiya, " the bassist reiterated flatly as if he were talking to a young child instead of his friend.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are and you know it."

Seiya made a sound of disgust. "No I'm not. I am genuinely concerned for Odango's wellbeing, especially with the behavior I saw earlier. I want her to be able to live her life, to move on, to live her dream of being a normal girl -."

"With you?" Yaten mused, eyebrow raised. A certain cloud of annoyance resonated off of him in spite of his casual stance at that moment.

"No, she doesn't have to involve me in her plans. Her life doesn't have to be intertwined with mine if she doesn't wish it to be, " he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "But what exactly is your point?"

"His point is that you're much too close to this, Seiya, " Taiki answered evenly, his face solemn.

"And it doesn't help that you two have gotten way too close to each other than you're supposed to. What exactly are we supposed to do when it comes time for us to go home? Huh? 'Cause last I've checked **earth** isn't our home, " Yaten hissed, taking a moment to brush a few strands from his face as he glared at his friend. "It's bad enough that you almost forsaken our mission before because of her, so are you going to turn your back on your home as well? On us?On your princess? We're practically the only family you have."

"You can't have it both ways, Seiya. You know that when it comes time to leave, you can't stay with her forever. Kinmoku is your home, remember?" Taiki eyed him evenly, eyes piercing his longtime friend in hopes that he would see reason instead of continuing on with this _charade_ of his.

"Healer, Maker, please. It's much too late for this, plus we've all agreed to talk more about everything tomorrow, " Kakyuu said, giving the two males a look that communicated the underlying message her words were meant to signal to them.

The keyboardist's lips pressed together in a thin line as he took in his princess' words. "Yes, we shall continue this conversation tomorrow, " Taiki agreed with a nod. "Good night, princess. May your dreams be sweet."

He made his way out of the room, but not before he shot Seiya a sharp look and said:

"First thing tomorrow morning, we continue this discussion. _All_ of it."

Then he was gone, the sound of his door closing with a faint click being the last sound from him that night.

Yaten stared his friend down coolly, his feline-like eyes gleaming with an unreadable emotion.

"Healer?" the red-haired princess called to her intuitive guardian, eyebrows furrowed in concern. A hint of dread filled her from how she could already predict the silver-haired teen's next few words.

Eyes flicking over to his princess, Yaten hummed, "I'll save it for tomorrow, _but_ I won't be nice about it then either. I refuse to have him throw away everything we've worked for his stupid **hormones** from having that body."

Kakyuu gave him a disappointed look. "Healer, this is not the time to think such a thing. Fighter has a right to her feelings as you do."

A flicker of undetectable emotions passed through through lime green depths for a second from his princess' words.

"I understand, but he already knows that this **conversation** , " he flicked a glance over to Seiya, glare for glare, "isn't over, not in the least bit."

Turning his attention back onto his princess for one last time, the bassist said, "Good night to you, princess. Rest well." Then he took his exit from the room.

"Why are those two so bullheaded?" Seiya snarled, chest heaving.

"That's how all of you are. It's part of your nature. But …" Kakyuu trailed off to place a hand on Seiya's shoulder, "don't be too angry at them, or even myself – we're just looking out for everyone's best interests. We mean no harm. I hope that you can see that when we talk tomorrow."

"But, princess, I -."

" _Shhh …_ Everything will come to light tomorrow, but for now – Sailor Moon needs you, Fighter, " Kakyuu cooed to him, finger planted against his lips to silence him. "Get some rest and relax. Today has been a long day for all of us. Now it's time for Helenia to work her magic and cover us with her dust to rest peacefully till morning."

Moving away from her guardian, she smiled. "Take it easy and don't forget your promise, Fighter. Good night …"

Seiya stood there for a few seconds. His mind a whirlwind filled with words of his friends and princess as he made his way back to bedroom.

 _Taiki and Yaten don't know anything. They're just being unreasonable … right?_

His eyes landed on the angel that laid upon his bed, covered in only his Egyptian sheets. His expression softened as he moved to his side of his bed.

"What am I going to do about you?" he whispered, reaching to undress himself again when something prickly in his right hand caught his attention. Bringing his hand up to peer at it, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the red rose that he'd been clenching all this time since its discovery.

"You're not going to hurt her. You hear me?" Seiya hissed at the rose as if it were Mamoru himself. His blood boiled with fury as he made his way to his bathroom to dispose of the cursed plant.

 _She'll never find it!_ He thought to himself, tearing the rose apart while waddling it up inside pieces of toilet paper. Then the guitarist tossed the pieces inside the trash basket with a sigh.

"Today has been a long day …"

Taking a moment to clean and wrap his hand up before shimmying out of his clothes on his way back to Usagi.

Crawling into bed, Seiya was instantly wrapped up inside Usagi's arms in a tight embrace as she muttered sleepily.

"Everything shall be fixed soon enough, even if it means me selling my soul. I won't let anything happen to you. Anything, " he whispered into her ear, trying to ignore the sinking feeling inside his chest as he pulled her closer to him. His hand came up to brush away strands of her hair from her face. A new thought soon followed that left him unable to sleep for the rest of the night with the feeling of dread it left him.

 _But why does it feel like I've already failed?_


End file.
